Secrets
by July-chan
Summary: OneShot Quando ele abre os olhos, até a mais dura rocha perde seus segredos, quem dirá uma jovem apaixonada. Nada escapa do olhar de Shaka... Você não tem segredos que eu não consiga decifrar UA Shaka x OC


**Disclaimer:** Ukum, não é meu, se fosse Shaka não morreria, teria uma voz mais digna dele e viveria de olhos aberto, afinal o que é bonito é pra se mostrar.

* * *

**oO Secrets Oo**

Quando cheguei não conhecia ninguém, estava sozinha. Deixei meus pais na cidadezinha onde nasci e fui tentar a vida na metrópole.

Mal cheguei e já me deparei com inúmeros problemas: onde morar, onde estudar, e acima de tudo como fazer tudo isso?

Fui morar em uma república, perto da universidade mais famosa do país. Lá conheci muitos bons amigos, dentre eles, um em especial, ele era o responsável pela pensão. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro brilhante, possuía olhos maravilhosamente azuis, mas os mantinham fechados a maior parte do tempo, meditando. Possuía uma boca bem delineada, um corpo esguio e terrivelmente atraente.

O tempo passou e Shaka tornou-se meu melhor 'amigo'. Sempre me sentia segura perto dele, suas palavras me davam força, me tornavam outra.

Entrei para a universidade perto de casa, passei num dos primeiros lugares de um dos cursos mais concorridos do lugar, tudo porque ele havia me apoiado.

Shaka passou noites tentando me ensinar alguma coisa sobre cálculo estequiométrico. Devo admitir que ainda não entendo isso muito bem.

No meu primeiro dia de aula, caminhando por entre os corredores do prédio, pude ver meu 'amigo' conversando com uma outra garota, muito bonita, ruiva, alta. Não sou nada perto dela.

Não sei como pude imaginar que pudesse ter alguma coisa com ele. Ele é inteligente, bonito, deve ter muitas meninas correndo atrás dele. Por que ele olharia para mim?

Passei a evitar me encontrar com ele, era tão difícil vê-lo e imaginar que outra poderia estar no lugar em que eu gostaria de estar.

- Posso saber por que está fugindo de mim?

Levantei-me no meio da noite e fui 'assaltar' a geladeira, quando levei um susto ao ouvir a voz dele na sala escura.

- Er... eu... eu estou com vontade de fazer pipi, preciso ir ao banheiro rápido.

- O banheiro fica do outro lado. - advertiu-me ao perceber que eu estava indo no sentido contrário.

- Ah, é que... é que eu ainda me perco aqui. - sorri nervosamente.

- Não minta pra mim. - ele caminhou na minha direção.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, senti-me nua. É como se todos os meus segredos tivessem saído de mim e dançassem na sua frente numa sinfonia harmônica de paixão e desejo.

Shaka sorriu ao perceber o meu nervosismo. Quando passou a mão no meu rosto, fechei os olhos na intenção de aproveitar ao máximo aquele toque.

- Sabe que não pode esconder nada de mim. - sussurrou ao pé dos meus ouvidos.

Temendo a reação que eu poderia ter, com o corpo dele chegando cada vez mais próximo ao meu, o empurrei bruscamente, fazendo o cair sentando no sofá.

Saí correndo em direção ao meu quarto, a essa altura a minha vontade de 'assaltar' a cozinha ou de fazer 'pipi' já haviam passado. Deitei-me na cama e agarrei o meu ursinho. Buda era o nome que eu tinha dado aquele bichinho. O nome era porque Shaka havia me dado, apelidei Shaka carinhosamente de Projeto de Buda, porque ele vivia falando sobre religião e outras coisa relacio... Oras, aquele urso tinha o cheiro dele, me fazia só pensar nele, se é que pudesse dizer que qualquer outra coisa não me fizesse o mesmo.

Joguei o urso o mais longe que pude, na tentativa de afastar a lembrança daqueles enormes olhos azuis olhando pra mim.

Escutei batidas na porta e me sentei na cama assustada: Não, por Buda, que não seja ele.

- Abre, sou eu, Shaka.

Oras Buda, não escutais meu pedido? Caminhei até a porta, pousei as mãos nela e falei convicta.

- Vá dormir Shaka, já é tarde.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não, eu estou com sono, amanhã agente conversa.

Caminhei para a cama e sentei-me nela, ainda olhando para a porta e imaginando ele atrás dela. Xinguei me mentalmente ao ver a maçaneta girar. Burra, como pode esquecer de trancar a porta?

Corri na tentativa de impedir a entrada dele, mas acabei tropeçando em um livro caído no chão. Nota pessoal: Lembrar-me de não mais deixar Os Lusíadas jogado no chão.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando encontrei-me caída no chão em cima dele.

Shaka sorriu e se levantou, ajudando-me a levantar. Oh céus, ele ainda estava olhando pra mim.

Tentava inutilmente desviar o olhar, mas a simples proximidade dele já fazia com que meu corpo me denunciasse. Traidor.

Ele então abaixou o rosto, fazendo com que novamente eu olhasse em seus olhos. Sorriu e beijou-me. Deuses, como desejei aquilo, sua boca era macia, como eu imaginava. Ele desfez o beijo e sorriu para mim.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e pude ver aquele sorriso de vitória estampado no rosto dele.

- Você heim! - disse divertido.

- Er... O quê...? Eu não... - era evidente que eu estava nervosa.

- Shiii. - tapou meus lábios com o dedo. - Eu te amo.

Ah! Eu não desmaiei mais cheguei a um estado bem próximo a isso, meio zumbi. Minhas pernas fraquejaram, agradeci a Buda pelo fato de Shaka ainda estar me segurando, porque senão provavelmente encontraria o duro chão nesse momento. Não acreditava que aquela boca estava pronunciando aquelas palavras. Só pode ser sonho, preciso acordar, por favor...

- ...me belisca. - pensei um pouco alto de mais.

Ele sorriu divertido e me deu um leve beliscão na bochecha, enquanto beijava-me novamente.

- Shaka. - empurrei-o. - Não faça isso.

- Não tente esconder querida, sei que você também me ama, posso ver nos seus olhos.

Claro, como eu imaginei, traidores também. Olhos, espelhos da alma, como puderam?

- Você não tem segredos que eu não consiga decifrar. Nos vemos amanhã. - disse piscando o olho e saindo de meu quarto.

"Não tem segredos que eu não consiga decifrar" Suas palavras rodavam na minha mente, em incessantes acrobacias.

Nesse momento eu me lembrei da nossa conversa, no dia em que o conheci.

"- Por que vive de olhos fechados?

- Concentrando-me.

- E para que tanta concentração?

- Para quando abrir os olhos, poder descobrir todos os seus segredos."

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei na escuridão do meu quarto, indo deitar-me sorrindo, aguardando ansiosa o dia seguinte.

* * *

_Tentativa de escrever alguma coisa com esse virginiano lindo e difícil de lidar. Até pensei em fazer em capítulos mas... como disse, ele é difícil, não consigo imaginar muita coisa relacionada a ele, principalmente UA. Pequenininha mas eu gostei de escrevê-la._

_Bom, espero que vocês gostem e relevem... Eu sou novinha aqui..._

_Baisers  
A bientôt_

* * *

**_oO PlayBack Oo_**

**_See, I used to be so shy_  
**_Veja, eu era tão tímida  
_**_Sit at home and fantasize_  
**_Sentava em casa e fantasiava_  
_**(I should be your girl)**_  
_(eu deveria ser sua garota)_  
**_but I ain't wastin' no more time_  
**_Mas eu não vou mais perder tempo_  
**_cause I've got to make you mine_  
**_Porque tenho que fazer você ser meu_

_**Your Girl - Mariah Carey**_


End file.
